(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a display device with a touch panel, and in particular, to a technology that is effective when applied to a capacitive-coupling type touch panel.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the touch panel technology for supporting a graphical user interface that is “friendly to humans” has become important as mobile devices spread. Capacitive-coupling type touch panels are known in this touch panel technology.
In general, touch panels are provided on a display panel, and a fluctuation in the signal voltage generated for display is radiated as noise from such display panels.
Therefore, capacitive-coupling type touch panels have been know, where a transparent conductive film (rear surface electrode for shielding) is provided on the rear surface of the touch panel substrate in order to suppress the effects of the noise generated from the display panel (see JP 2010-113498A).